


Freedom, Finally

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Freedom, Finally

**Title:** Freedom, Finally  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt 225: Freedom  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** AU  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Freedom, Finally

~

“I could hurt you,” Remus whispered.

“You won’t,” Severus said.

“The wolf could.” Remus turned away. “It’s too dangerous.”

Severus drew him close. “We need to do this,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“For years I answered to Albus and Voldemort. Once they were gone and, thanks to Potter, the Wizengamot acquitted me...” Severus sighed. “This is the last thing standing between me and true freedom.”

“You’ve nothing to prove--”

“I do,” Severus insisted. Looking outside, he smiled. “It’s time.”

Wolfsbane ingested, Remus growled, then howled as he transformed. And, as Severus stayed with him throughout the night, his last fear evaporated.

~


End file.
